bloonsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
BTD5
This thread is for the upcoming BTD5 in late 2011. Ideas are as shown. Note: BTD 5 is released. These are fanon ideas, and upgrades. Bloons/Zeppelins #S.Z.I. (Supreme Zeppelin Intruder) Contains 4 B.F.B.'s, and takes 600 hits to destroy.(12137 RBE) (out and is called ZOMG) #L.O.L.Z.(Ludicrously Oversized Lightning Zeppelin) Contains 2 B.F.B. or 1 S.Z.I. Takes 600 hits to destroy. (A Bloon Hater's nightmare,small chance to use The Monkey.)(6369 RBE or 13338 RBE!) #I09K (IT'S OVER 9000) Conatins 2 L.O.L.Z. (Will be a disater and takes 9001 hits to destroy.)(13539 RBE or 27477 RBE)(gasp!)(You might need to use the Monkey.) #Iron/Steel Bloon Contains a Lead Bloon. Immune to Physcial attacks.(24 RBE) #Bronze Bloon Contains a Iron/Steel Bloon.Immune to Physical attacks.(25 RBE) #Silver Bloon Contains a Bronze Bloon.Immune to Physical and Ice attacks.(26 RBE) #Gold Bloon Contains a Silver Bloon.Immune to Physical and Bomb attacks.I think fire and bombs need to be seperate types of towers.(27 RBE) #Platnium Bloon Contains a Gold Bloon.Immune to Physical, Ice, and Bomb attacks.(28 RBE) #Diamond Bloon Highly annoying blooon that contains 2 Planium Bloon.Immune to all attacks execpt Chemical and Flash attacks.(57 RBE) #Mirage Bloon Conatins a Camo Bloon.Detected powered towers have a 25% shot to miss.(10 RBE or 12 RBE) #Shadow Bloon Conatins a Mirage Bloon.Detected powered towers have a 50% shot to miss.(11 RBE or 13 RBE) #Invisble Pink Bloon Conatins 2 Shadow Bloons.Detected powered towers have a 75% shot to miss!?Annoying!(23 RBE or 27 RBE) #Sheep Bloon Contains 3 White Bloons and immune to Ice attacks.(34 RBE) #Acid Bloon Contains 6 Green Bloons and immune to Chemical attacks.(19 RBE) #Bat Bloon Contains 3 Red Bloons and 1 Black Bloons and spotted by Angel Monkeys.(15 RBE) #Lightning Bloon #: Identical to the Rainbow Bloon except it and the bloons that come out of it move three times faster. #Sonic Bloon: Moves three times faster than a Pink Bloon and spawns 10 Yellows and a Pink when popped. (46 RBE) #T.B. (The Bloon) takes 10000 hits to pop then spawns 8 IO9Ks and it NEEDS The monkey to destroy. Immune to everything except energy (laser, plasma, sun ray, etc.) (27477x8+10000=229576 RBE!) #Orange Bloon: What a Red Bloon is to a Blue Bloon, and what a Green Bloon is # to a Yellow Bloon, a Pink Bloon is to this lightspeed bloon. #Mint Bloon: Energy-Resistant (Popped by Lightsabres!) light green bloon, contains two Orange Bloons. Also as big as a yellow and as slow as a green #D.B.B (Destructive Big Bloon!): RBE 10223. Contains 3 B.F.Bs, and is slower than one. Also bigger than a B.F.B! #Plastic Bloon: Contains a Camo Bloon, a White Bloons, and a Black Bloon, and inherits its traits from its children. #IO10K (It's Over 10000) Contains 3 IO9Ks. Takes 10001 Hits to pop. #Swarm Bloon: An orange bloon with 6 red bloons circling it. Contains 12 Green Bloons. #CAMB (Crazy Auto Management Blimp): Contains 4 BFBs, 16 MOABs, and 40 Ceramics. Takes 700 hits to pop. #Blimp Boy: Contains 2 IO10Ks, and 50 MOABs. Immune to Darts, Bombs, Lasers, and Grapes. Takes 1200 Hits to pop. #LMOAB (Lead Massive Ornery Air Blimp): Contains 4 Ceramic Bloons, and 20 Lead Bloons. Immune to physical attacks. These come without an introduction, because they're like MOABs, and Lead Bloons. Takes 500 hits to pop. #Blimp Daddy: Contains 2 Blimp Boys, and 25 BFBs. Immune to Darts, Tacks, Bombs, Boomerangs, Lasers, Dreadnaught Bombs, Grapes, and Road Spikes. Takes 1500 Hits to pop. #RAMB (Raging Agressive Mean Bully): Contains 2 CAMBs, 20 SZIs, and 40 DBBs. Takes 900 hits to pop. #Big Bloon: Con #tains 6 Ceramic Bloons. Immune to chemicals. #SPEEDY bloon: 5 times faster than pink bloon, contains 15 pink bloons. Also leaves a trail of speedwater to make diffrent bloons even faster (3 times faster). Immune to glue (and the bloons with speedwater) spikes (goes over them) and sniper towers. RBE 150 #GMD(Glass Mighty Destroyer)are MOAB-class bloons that takes 700 hits to destroy.Contains 4 Ceramics and 10 Glass Bloons.It's immun to beams and magic.It's speedy than a MOAB. #Glass Bloons are immune to beams and magic.They are slow but hard to destroy(takes 15 hits destroy).Contains 2 white bloons. #Bloon Cannon is a lead type bloon that don't moves after he enters the track.He stays and shoots black/white bloons deep into the track.It's immune to sharp things and is weak to bombs.It takes JUST 1 bomb to destroy if upgraded with MOAB Assasin.Takes 20 non-sharp shoots to destroy. #NLB(No Life Bloon) is not a MOAB-class.It is a easy type bloon(like camo)that can be any bloon(not MOAB-class bloons)that takes 200 lifes what it pass throught.It is 75% speed slowed from the original speed. #Bloom Bloon is a bloons that appears at round 40 first time.What it's poped it covers a smal area around it with red and blue bloons.It can be Camo and Regrowth. #MOAMs(Mother of all MOABs) is a MOAD-class bloon that takes 10000 hits to destroy.They contain one of all kinds of MOAB-class bloons. # Bloon Cannon.png Glass Bloon.png GTD.png Bloom Bloon.png|Bloom Bloon Electric bloon is strong,fast and small.They are shield protected.The shield must be hitten 5 times to destroy and the bloon must be hit 2 times to destroy.It contains 2 zebras. #DDT(Dark Dirigable Titan)is a already existing Moab-class bloon in Bloons Monkey City.They are fast,camo,black and lead MOAB-class bloons. #TNBloon explodes when destroyed , stunning all nearby towers for 5 seconds.They can be poped by anything from 1 hit.Do not use supermonkeys near it!They will get stunned for 20 seconds! #Rocket Bloon is immune to snipers.The bloon is too fast for them!This bloon takes 2 hits to destroy.It' 2x faster than a Pink Bloon. #Group o'bloons are 5 grouped bloons that are 2x fast and 2x dangerous!They has a iron chain that needs 10 hits to destroy.Then it spreads in 5 separate bloons.(This is a type of bloons,such as camo). #SuperBloons are hard type bloons that are speedy that ceramics , and dengerous tham camo-regrowth-leads!They req. 40 hits to pop and has an cool apperance,with a big S on it.They can be hit by any tower WIGHOUT camo detection. #Ironclad bloon is immune to all attacks that only only deal 1 layer of damage. contains 2 steel bloons #Gigantic lead bloon is very powerful needs 20 moab assassin abilities to destroy contains 250 leads (can be camo or regrow) #MOLB (massive ordinary lead blimp) contains 4 platnium bloon. immune to phisical, ice,bomb, abilities. #BLB (big lead blimp) contains 4 MOLD.immune to phisical, ice, bomb, abilities, glue, fire. #ZOLG (zepplin of lead garganties) contains 4 BLB. immune to phisical, ice, bomb, abilities, glue, fire and automaticaly has camo (BLBs never become camo). #DOM (Destroyer of Monkeys) contains 10 Platinum bloons and 5 BLB’s and Takes 200 Hits to pop and fights back destroyers towers in 5 hits with cannonballs. #Nano Bloon Spawns 5 Lead bloons and 5 Silver bloons when popped Uses lasers to destroy monkeys in 10 hits Appears 5 rounds before the DOM #SBS (Superior blimp summoner) summons red bloons to ZOMG’s when alive 100 hits to destroy contains 10 Nano bloons Towers/Gadgets/Summons #Angel Monkey(only targets red and black bloons) #Danmaku Monkey(reference giver) #Force Monkey(uses force)(A strong tower) #Solider Monkey(uses guns) #The Monkey(The Creator)(one tower of this type on map) #Snow Monkey(freeze bloons with snowballs) #Poison Tower(first full chemical tower) #Hyper monkey (super monkey upgrade) cost:8000 #Fire monkey cost:300 on medium #water monkey cost: 250 #plasma monkey: 350 #banana peel (shifts 20 bloons 1 inch) : 20 #microcyclone (brings 20 bloons to start)cost: 85 easy, 100 medium, 110 hard, 130 insane, 155 impossible #tack storm (shoots 1000 tacks all over the screen) cost: 1000 medium #Laser Tower(Shoots lasers that can destroy 10 of all bloons every 10 minutes)cost 70000 $ last upgrade 2 minutes to wait 80000 $ #Thunder Tower 100 (creates a cloud over the map every 2 minutes dosent go away,pops 3 layers of bloons for no upgrade)last upgrade Destruction World 100000 .Every 2 minutes creates clouds that can destroy 5 layers of bloons and the clounds never goes away! #Crazy Dave Monkey (Says "BECAUSE IM CRAAAZZZYY!!!", popping 6 layer #s of bloons): 1000$ #Dart Munk-ey (shoots 2x faster, and is a munk): 250$ #Virus Spreader: Spreads a virus like Corrosive Glue Upgrade's glue, but better. Costs 500$ #Bloon Gunner: Shoots bloons with a controlable gun turrent (The monkey #can use). Costs 1200$ #Flamer Monkey: Spews fire at bloons: Costs 2000$ #Monkey Bomb: Throws bombs at bloons, having greater control. Costs 750$ #Spear Thrower: Throws spears that home on bloons. Costs 300$ #Shoop Da Monkey: Fires mini lasers that pop 5 layers of bloons. Costs 200$ #Bubble Monkey: Shoots bubbles that pop 1 layer of bloons. Costs 500$ (Because it shoots bubbles at the same speed of a bubble gun.) #Sub 0: Gives space for monkeys to be putten in ground, and shoots Darts, Grapes, Bombs, Boomerangs, and Fireballs. Costs 1500$. Can be placed only in water. #Bloon Portal: Transports bloons to the wrong direction. Costs 3400$ #Monkey Ranker: Each 5 Rounds, you get a new rank. Costs 4000$ #Money Monkey: Produces 6 300$ money for you. Costs 1000$ #Glob Gunner: Makes Bloons' speed normal if they are affected by Lightning Bloons. Costs 1000$ #Monkey Electrical: Shoots electric at bloons. Costs 500$ #Black Ninja: Shoots bombs at bloons. Costs 650$ #White Ninja: Shoots Kunais at bloons, popping 10 Layers. Costs 1000$ #Grey Ninja: Shoots Bomb Kunais at bloons. Costs 1650$ #Weremonkey: Shoots darts, or claws bloons. Costs 1500$ #lead ninja can pop lead same upgrades as a ninja monkey 700$ #watermellon tower shoots watermelons that can pop 5 Laers $1500 #Anti-Moab Monkey shoots harderned bullets.It looks like a Sniper Monkey with a heavyer gun.Cost:$950 #Bloon Hypnotizer: that shoot a portal that when the bloon touches it, it will return to the starting...note: when another bloon touches it, it lessens the amount of the bloon according to the bloon that are hypnotized (it will not affect the M.O.A.B. classes #Paintball Monkey: Costs 300, shots permanantly remove camo status. #Pineapple farm (similar upgrades to spike factory) $1000 #spike-o-pult (3/x dart->double dart 4/x->super shots) # # # # Modes/Difficulty/Premium Upgrades #Easy (Symbol: Baby monkey)(200 lives, 50 rounds) Bronze Medal earned if beaten. Things are cheap #Medium (Dart Monkey)(150 lives, 60 rounds) Silver. Things are (beat easy with 100 Dart monkeys 1 Bomb and 4 Plasma monkeys) #Hard (Police Monkey)(100 lives, 75 rounds) Gold. (beat medium to unlock) #Insane (Super monkey)(50 lives, 100 rounds) Platinum (beat hard to unlock) #Impossible (Red "X")(1 life, 250 rounds) Black medal with Red "X" (beat insane to unlock) #Sandbox (Sandbox Symbol) with infintie money and infintie lives (unlocked at rank 40) (beat impossible with 100 Sun Gods) #Apopalypse (BFB Symbol) (unlocked at rank 70) #Deflation ($o$0$O) (unlocked at rank 85) #Double Cash ($$) (unlocked at rank 100) #Classic (Symbol: Dart monkey) #Munitions (Symbol:Bomb) #Vehicles (Symbol: Monkey Ace) #Supernatural (Symbol: Super Monkey and The monkey) #HACKED (Symbol:1010011101010010) (everything 0$, bloons don't make you lose damage) unlocked at rank 115 #Skip mode (Symbol:o0O) (skips 20 rounds after every round) (unlocked at rank 55) #Attacker (Symbol: The Bloon, with evil mouth) (1 life, 550 rounds) Monkey Medal. (Beat Impossible to unlock) #Co-Op (Symbol: 2 Super Monkeys playing a video game): 2 players can play on a map. #beat game with bomb towers, bomerangs and super monkeys #beat game with only bomb towers, spike fackorys and monkey aces #speacial misson bloons dream bloons are backwards round 255 first and goes down win 10000 monkey money start with 1m hard. # # # # # # # # # # # Maps #Doomsday #Clock (it's already given!) #Beach #Ice Circus #Monkey Castle #Lightning World #Gun Area #Bloonberg Festival #Donut Island #Land Of The Dinos #Isle Delfino #Pyramids Of Bloonza #Mona Lisa Drawing #Bloon Producer Lair #Monkey Oasis #ninja kiwi, a map around the ninja kiwi, the exit is his foot. The entrance is his beek. #the last straw, a map around a straw! #zomg mania a map around a zomg #losing lives a map around a heart #the astroid a map around planits and astroids #portals it is given on btd 4 on the ipad or iphone #Portal Combat(has 2 portals that bloons/darts can teleport). #Void #Maze # Tidal wave # Beach # Earth # Volcano #1 strait line #1 diagonal line #10 times round (circle smaller) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rounds 51. 50 Ceramics, 2 MOABs , 1 GMD 52. 20 Rainbow Bloons, 40 Ceramics, 2 MOABs , 2 GMDs 53. 50 Ceramics, 20 Camos , 2 GMBs 54. 3 MOABs, 20 Leads , 4 GMDs 55. 3 MOABs, 30 Ceramics, 60 Rainbow Bloons , 4 GMDs 56. 2 Mirages, 3 Steels, 45 Ceramics, 4 MOABs , 5 GMDs 57. 40 Ceramics, 40 Camos, 20 Mirages, 20 Leads, 10 Steels, 4 MOABs 58. 50 Ceramics, 100 Rainbows, 100 Leads, 5 MOABs , 6 GMDs 59. 5 MOABs, 10 Mirages, 40 Ceramics, 5 Bronzes, 3 Shadows , 1 GMD 60. 2 MOABs, 1 BFB 61. 60 Ceramics, 6 MOABs, 10 Mirages , 3 GMDs, 1 MOLB 62. 175 Ceramics , 5 GMDs , 7 MOABs 63. 8 MOABs, 67 Ceramics, 15 Mirages, 10 Bronzes, 10 Silvers 64. 8 MOABs, 80 Ceramics, 160 Rainbows, 160 Zebras 65. 10 MOABs, 3 BFBs, 18 Reds, 30 Mirages 66. 40 Camos, 20 Mirages, 10 Shadows, 12 MOABs, 50 Rainbows 67. 100 Rainbows, 4 MOABs 68. 10 MOABs, 20 Shadows, 70 Ceramics, 4 BFBs , 10 GMDs 69. 4 BFBs, 16 MOABs, 90 Ceramics, 190 Rainbows, 250 Zebras , 5 GMDs 70. 4 BFBs, 19 MOABs, 60 Steels, 40 Mirages, 50 Swarms, 100 Ceramics 71. 5 BFBs, 20 MOABs, 100 Camos, 100 Leads, 100 Mirages, 100 Zebras , 1 DDT 72. 10 MOABs, 5 BFBs, 10 Red Bloons, 40 Ceramics , 10 GMDs 73. 25 MOABs, 6 BFBs, 10 Blue Bloons, 40 Mirages, 80 Ceramic , 12 GMDs 74. 29 MOABs, 7 BFBs, 20 Leads, 80 Mirages, 40 Shadows, 100 Ceramics , 15 GMDs 75. 8 BFBs, 35 MOABs, 1 DBB , 2 DDTs 76. 2 DBBs, 10 BFBs, 50 MOABs, 50 Camos, 50 Leads, 50 Mirages, 25 Shadows, 10 Invisible Pinks , 3 DDTs 77. 3 DBBs, 15 BFBs, 65 MOABs, 65 Camos, 55 Leads, 65 Mirages, 35 Shadows, 20 Invisible Pinks, 100 Ceramics , 20 GMDs 78. 30 BFBs , 5 DDTs 79. 3 DBBs, 25 BFBs, 100 MOABs, 200 Ceramics, 400 Rainbows , 24 GMDs 80. 2 DBBs, 1 SZI 81. 1 SZI, 4 DBBs, 40 BFBs 82. 150 MOABs, 45 BFBs 83. 6 DBBs, 40 BFBs, 160 MOABs 84. 1 SZI, 7 DBBs, 50 BFBs, 180 MOABs, 360 Ceramics 85. 2 SZIs, 1 ZOMG, 195 MOABs, 400 Ceramics, 100 Camos, 100 Leads, 100 Mirages, 100 Steels, 100 Bronzes, 50 Silvers, 25 Golds 86. 2 SZIs, 15 DBBs, 75 BFBs, 220 MOABs, 300 Mirages, 350 Invisible Pinks, 50 Golds, 600 Ceramics,1 BLB 87. 3 SZIs, 25 DBBs, 100 BFBs, 330 MOABs, 400 Mirages, 40 Lightnings, 115 LMOABs, 760 Ceramics 88. 5 SZIs, 35 DBBs, 125 BFBs, 450 MOABs, 225 LMOABs, 950 Ceramics 89. 500 MOABs, 1000 Ceramics 90. 10 SZIs, 50 DBBs, 150 BFBs, 580 MOABs, 440 LMOABs, 1 CAMB 91. 1 CAMB, 20 SZIs, 70 DBBs, 1 MOAMS 92. 20 SZIs, 1 CAMB, 75 DBBs, 170 BFBs, 600 MOABs, 3 LMOABs 93. 25 SZIs, 80 DBBs, 180 BFBs, 700 MOABs, 350 LMOABs, 1400 Ceramics, 100 Lightnings, 600 Mirages, 600 Camos, 600 Leads, 2800 Rainbows 94. 2 CAMBs 95. 1000 Ceramics, 100 GMDs, 100 MOABs, 2 MOAMSs 96. 1000 Pinks 97. 30 SZIs, 2 CAMBs, 95 DBBs, 200 BFBs, 750 MOABs, 150 Lightnings, 120 Plastics, 10000 Pinks , 4 MOAMSs 98. 250 MOABs 99. 40 SZIs, 2 CAMBs, 100 DBBs, 99 BFBs, 100 MOABs, 600 LMOABs, 2200 Ceramics 100. 100 MOAMSs , 100 GMD , 1 LOLZ , 1000 NLB, 1 ZOLG 101. 10 GMDs 1 SBS 1 Nano 200 Invisible pink 300 ZOMGs 5 Platinum 102. 100 MOAMSs 5 CAMBs 1 SBS 103. 20 CAMBs 104. 20 CAMBs 1 Invisible pink 1000 Ceramic 5 Nano 800 Lead 105. 10 CAMBs 5 GMDs 10 LOLZ 20 Nano 106. 50 Nano 5 ZOLGs 5 SBSs 2300 BFBs 1 DOM 107. 10 Camo Regrow Nano 108. 20 Camo Regrow Nano 5 DOMs 3 ZOLGs 20 SBSs 1000 MOABs 109. 30 SBS 110. 100 of each bloon with Regrow no blimps 10 DOMs